Il est doué
by dreo
Summary: Un Harry Potter surdoué, ça peut être plus pratique pour sauver le monde d'un mage Noir. C'est ma première fanfiction donc soyez critique s'il vous plait !
1. Chapter 1

Ce qui va suivre est un coup de plume comme ça en passant un soir, que je continuerais peut être. Mais ce que j'aimerais c'est vos critiques sur l'écriture, fin vos avis :) J'ai bien envie de faire la suite mais j'ai peur de foiré un peu au niveau de l'écriture.

Tic, tic, tic,...

Harry entendait les petits bruit au loin, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde, il avait beau chercher mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce bruit incessant. Cela commençait à l'énerver...

CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! cria t-on mais cela ne venait pas du jeune garçon.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était dans son lit, la clarté du matin lui fit plissé légèrement les yeux. Il se redressa et vit son oncle Vernon dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait sa couleur pourpre qui signifiait que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas, il fixait Harry de ses petits yeux pétillant de colère. Vernon commença d'ouvrir la bouche mais ne put sortir une syllabe qu'il fut interrompu :

-TIC TIC TIC.

La source de cette perturbation provenait de la fenêtre, Harry et son Oncle se tournèrent presque simultanément vers celle ci et découvrir le perturbateur qui n'était autre qu'un hibou au plumage marron tacheté de noir et qui les regardaient d'un air insistant comme si il était pressé. Harry sortit de son lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre pensant faire fuir l'animal mais celui ci resta de marbre, il tendit même la patte ou était accroché une lettre. Ça c'était pas ordinaire, un hibou voyageur. Harry entendait souvent parler des pigeon voyageur dans ses livres mais jamais de Hibou.

Lorsqu'il prit la lettre, le hibou fit volte face et s'envola, le garçon resta quelques instant la bouche ouverte ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Donne moi cette lettre, mon garçon » demanda l'Oncle Vernon toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Elle met destiné donc je n'ai aucune raison de te la donné » répliqua alors Harry en train d 'examiner sa lettre.

Les yeux de l'oncle à Harry sortait de leurs orbites tant sa colère montait, mais ses yeux exorbités trahissait une crainte grandissante chez celui-ci.

« Allons, donne moi cette lettre. Ne fais pas l'idiot ! » siffla t-il aussitôt gardant son calme tant bien que mal.

« Je ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu aurais quelques chose à me cacher ? Tu sais, très bien que c'est toi qui ne devrait pas faire l'idiot. » répondit calmement Harry.

Vernon était sur le point d'exploser, il avait viré au violet mais malgré sa couleur et ses yeux exorbités, il n'insista pas et battit en retraite.

Harry était en faite surdoué, il avait été détecter très jeune. Le jeune garçon était passé maître en art de la manipulation pour stopper la tyrannie des Dursleys, doublé de connaissances assez fournis dans divers domaines. Harry n'avait pas peiné à avoir la paix de la part de Oncle et sa Tante surtout après les avoir menacé d'appeler les services sociaux en leurs expliquant méticuleusement ce qu'en penserait probablement leurs voisins.

Harry fut très déçu par la lettre, ça n'était qu'un ramassis de choses incompréhensible comme quoi, il avait été inscrit dans une école de sorcellerie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La lettre

Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et beaucoup aidé !

J'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils et j'espère avoir amélioré un peu l'écriture, même si je suis conscient que ça se fera pas en un claquement de doigt.

Encore merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à reviews pour me dire vos avis ! :D Bonne lecture.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Harry avait reçu sa lettre. L'Oncle Vernon n'était toujours pas parvenu à la récupérer malgré ses tentatives vaines de la prendre. Une nuit, l'oncle de Harry était entré en douce dans la chambre alors que le jeune garçon dormait pour tenter de prendre la lettre sans que le garçon s'en aperçoive.

Vernon ne fit que quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se sentir basculé vers l'avant, entraîné par son propre poids. Il tomba au sol dans un fracas qui ébranla toute la maison, réveillant au passage tous les occupants.

Harry souleva ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, tourna la tête et vit son Oncle au sol à moitié choqué à moitié enrager. Ce qui fit légèrement sourire le jeune garçon.

Alors que son Vernon se relevait, il vit l'instrument de sa chute. Une ficelle était tendue d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre de quoi faire tomber tout ce qui voulait entrer.

Vernon se tourna alors vers Harry et siffla :

« Que fait cette satané ficelle, ici ! »

« Aaah ça c'était au cas où, quelqu'un veuille me voler ma lettre, on ne sait jamais avec tous les vols qu'il y a en ce moment, toi qui lis le journal, tu devrais le savoir. » ironisa Harry.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui voudrait bien te voler cette stupide lettre ! » cracha Vernon.

Harry eut une lueur d'amusement et demanda :

« Mais toi que fais tu là, en pleine nuit ? »

Vernon parut se décomposer.

« Eh bien, je..heu...J'ai entendu du bruit, je suis venu voir ce que c'était. Mais visiblement, tu te gardes bien tout seul donc je vais me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même ! » répondit t-il avant de partir dans la pénombre.

Harry dut se retenir d'exploser de rire avant quelques minutes, c'était trop facile son Oncle était trop prévisible, ce vulgaire pour de ficelle trouver dans le garage dans l'après midi s'était révélé un piège parfait. Il entendit son Oncle et sa tante discuter mais pas assez distinctement pour savoir de quoi, ils parlaient.

Harry souleva son oreiller et la fixa attentivement. Il ne comprenait ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec cette lettre..Le fait que son Oncle veuille la récupérer par tous les moyens possibles ou par le fait que celle-ci n'avait strictement aucun sens. Le garçon avait fait des recherches sur Poudlard mais aucune n'avait abouti à des résultats, sauf sur des auberges de campagne mais il aurait été étonnant de voir une auberge lui demander « une baguette magique » ou encore des livres tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées et puis les établissement ressemblait vraiment à des auberges et non à des écoles de « sorcellerie ».Tout cela était bizarre...

Harry reposa son oreiller sur l'enveloppe, essaya de sortir tous ces questionnements de sa tête et pensa à la tête de l'oncle Vernon. Il put enfin s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain personne ne parla de l'incident qui s'était produit. Vernon lisait son journal et jetait parfois des regards noirs à Harry. Pétunia était comme à son habitude en train d'épier les voisins par la fenêtre et Dudley était littéralement hypnotisé par les émissions débiles du samedi matin.

Tout était comme d'habitude finalement, Harry reprendra les cours dans un mois et devra à nouveau crée des amitiés avec des personnes inintéressantes pour que Dudley et ses copains le laisse tranquille. Dudley était bien trop bête pour être manipuler, mais en revanche, il était bien plus fort que Harry donc ce dernier devait user de stratagème pour ne jamais avoir à se retrouver seul face à son cousin.

Le calme du samedi matin fut interrompu par la sonnette, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour aller voir qui était là afin de quitter cette cuisine pleine de « mauvaises ondes ».

C'était étrange, les Dursleys n'attendait personne ce qui était extrêmement rare chez eux, personne ne passait à l'improviste chez eux, car tout le monde savait que cela m'était Vernon de mauvais poil. Une fois, un ami de l'oncle à Harry passa à l'improviste chez les Dursleys, Vernon ne cessa pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu prévenir avant de passer. Celui-ci avait vite déguerpit voyant l'humeur de son hôte.

Harry ouvrit alors la porte, il fut d'abord éblouit par la lumière du soleil qui projetait ses rayons sur le visage du garçon, il put apercevoir une longue robe de couleur émeraude peut être. Ses yeux remontèrent et il distingua comme un chapeau pointu. Les rayons du soleil l'empêchait de bien apercevoir la personne.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Harry Potter »

Lui lança l'ombre d'une voix stricte.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

L'ombre s était légèrement avancée cachant les rayons du soleil du visage de Harry. Ce qui permit au jeune garçon de voir plus attentivement son interlocuteur. La silhouette était en fait, une vielle dame qui arborait de petite lunette rectangulaire transpercée par un regard sévère. Sous son chapeau, on pouvait apercevoir des cheveux tirés sûrement en chignon. Elle était habillée de façon très inhabituelle. La robe était à peu près normale bien que la couleur plutôt flashy le fut moins mais ce qui attirait le plus l'œil, c'était sa cape ainsi que son chapeau pointu qui était pas du tout normal, surtout dans ce quartier.

« Les Dursleys vont faire un arrête cardiaque en la voyant » pensa Harry.

Cette pensée l'amusa ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire et il répondit :

« C'est moi même. Vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, je suis professeur de Métamorphoses ainsi que directirce adjointe à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard dont vous connaissez certainement l'éxistence grâce à la lettre que vous avez reçu,il y'a quelques jours. » lança t-elle d'une voix stricte et solennel.

Ces paroles figèrent Harry. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il fixa la vielle dame quelques instants sans parler, rien ne voulait sortir. Son cerveau était littéralement en ébullition. C'était impossible, ça n'avait aucun sens. Une vielle femme était venue à sa porte pour lui annoncée que cette école machin-truc existait et pire encore qu'elle était professeur dans celle-ci. Il lui fallait des réponses et vite.

« Bon d'accord, Madame. Je vais faire simple. C'est une blague ? Un canular filmé pour piégé les gamins de mon âge avec des contes de fées ? » demanda t-il un peu énervé par la situation.

Son interlocutrice resta parfaitement calme, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui lança doucement :

« Absolument pas, Mr Potter ce n'est pas une blague. Vous êtes inscrit dans cette École depuis votre naissance par vos parents. »

Harry fut désemparé, il chercha pendant quelques instants, la caméra, sous le regard interrogateur de la visiteuse. Le garçon reposa son attention sur celle-ci et l'interrogea d'un ton ironique :

« Dooonc, dans votre école là. On y enseigne la sorcellerie ? Donc on fait quoi ? On sort des lapins de notre chapeau ? On fait disparaître des choses ? On fait des tours de magie quoi. »

La vielle McGonagall parut amusée et elle rétorqua :

« Mr Potter, la magie à laquelle vous pensez est sûrement la magie Moldu qui consiste à faire des choses surprenant en se jouant de l'attention de son interlocuteur. Enfin si je ne me trompe pas, je n'ai pas une grande connaissances des Moldus. Non, ce que nous faisons, nous c'est de la vrai magie. Il y'a beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer et peut être à vous montrer aussi, jeune homme. »

Harry voulait en savoir plus, c'était tellement étrange, mais cette vielle dame avait l'air très sérieuse même si elle avait l'air un peu folle avec son accoutrement. Mais si elle pouvait le prouver alors il la laisserait faire et en tirerait des conclusions après.

« Je veux bien vous écouter, mais mon Oncle et ma Tante ne vous laisseront jamais entrée ! » répliqua t-il.

McGonagall le regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la douceur et lui répondit :

« N'en soyez pas si sur, Mr Potter »

Au même moment, son Oncle et sa Tante entrèrent dans le Hall pour voir qui était à la porte et qui pouvait bien parler à leur neveu. Lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur la visiteuse, ils lâchèrent simultanément un petit cri. Ils étaient devenus aussi blancs que les rideaux immaculés de la tante Pétunia.

McGonagall engagea la discussion voyant que les deux nouveaux arrivant étaient quelques peu bloqués.

« Bonjour, je me présente Minerva McGonagall et je penses que vous savez, pourquoi je suis là, si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'aimerais avoir une discussion privée avec votre neveu. Bien que, si cela vous dérange, je serais obligé de vous y contraindre un petit peu afin que Mr Potter puisse découvrir à quelle monde, il appartient. »

A la plus grande surprise de Harry, les Dursleys hochèrent la tête sans discussions et les guidèrent jusqu'au salon sans rechigner puis il partirent sans un mot laissant Harry et la vielle dame ensemble.

Ils prirent chacun un fauteuil de sorte à être l'un en face de l'autre et McGonagall commença :

« Je sais que tout ça, te paraît totalement fou et que tu penses que je suis une vielle folle totalement sénile mais écoute attentivement et observe. On va commencer par la magie, je vais te faire une démonstration pour que tu arrive mieux à comprendre »

Sur ce, elle se leva sortit un bout de bois bien taillé et prononça une formule incompréhensible en visant la table. Celle-ci se leva délicatement comme tiré vers le haut par une force invisible. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, il se leva et passa le bras au dessus et en dessous de la table afin de trouver des fils invisibles mais rien... Il n'y avait rien. Le garçon se ressaya la bouche ouverte obnubilé par cette « table volante ». La sorcière déposa doucement la table et ajouta :

« je vais vous montrer autre chose afin d'être sûr que vous ayez bien compris que ceci n'a rien à voir avec la magie Moldu. »

Alors que ces mots venait tout juste de quitter sa bouche, elle se changea en un chat tigré avec autour de ses yeux la forme des lunettes de la vielle dame. Harry en avait des frissons, c'était incompréhensible comment était ce possible. Il avait vu pendant des années des scientifiques faire des découvertes spectaculaire à la télé et ne pas parvenir à faire certaines choses et là une vielle femme venait de se changer en chat en un clin d'oeil.

Après que le chat soit redevenu la vielle femme ou inversement enfin peu importe, Harry ne put sortir ne serait ce qu'un mot. Alors le Professeur McGonagall lui proposa de l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse afin qu'il en découvre plus sur le monde sorcier, elle lui proposa également de lui en dire plus sur le monde sorcier et sur son histoire. Harry avait acquiscer sans ne pouvoir dire un mot.

La digestion d'information lui était assez difficile à cette instant, mais quitte à être surpris autant le faire à fond.

Le chemin avait été silencieux, la sorcière l'avait laissé un peu tranquille pour qu'il puisse intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais ils étaient arrivés et faisait face à un vieux bar miteux. Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le chaudon baveur

« Madame.. »

« Oui ? »

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Ceci, jeune homme, est une des nombreuse entrées pour le monde magique, le chaudron baveur. »

Harry observa le bar quelque secondes, se tourna vers la vielle dame et lança :

« Mais c'est un vieux bar miteux, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de magique la dedans à part peut-être le fait qu'il soit encore ouvert »

« Mr Potter, c'est ce que vos yeux veulent voir mais que dit votre cœur ? »

« Mon cœur ne me dit absolument rien, Madame ! Je me demande même ce que je fais avec une inconnue qui m'emmène dans un bar et sûrement remplit de personnes pas très fréquentable vu le quartier plus que lugubre ! »

« Je comprends… Souhaitez-vous retourner chez les Dursleys ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

« Rien ne peut être pire que chez eux donc allons-y»

« Il me semblait aussi ! » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche

Sur ces derniers mots, McGonagall poussa la porte dans un grincement métallique, celle-ci dévoila une entrée sombre qui happa les deux visiteurs.

L'intérieur paraissait tout aussi miteux que la façade, la salle était sombre, seul un filet de lumière passait à travers la pièce, dévoilant la fumée de tabac consumée par les clients du bar se mélangeant à la poussière virevoltant au gré des courants d'air.

Les nouveaux venus avancèrent à travers les tables peuplées de personnes plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres, l'un portait même un chapeau pointu comme ceux des films pour enfant que Harry regardait quand il était petit, dans lesquelles les sorcières était coiffées du dit « chapeau pointu ».

Le jeune garçon regardait attentivement chaque détails du bar, chaque personnes cherchant « la magie », car pour le moment mis à part les personnes habillés pour halloween rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque magie.

Son regarda se planta dans celui d'un client dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, l'homme ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un petit cri strident. Il se leva brusquement, manqua de renverser la table qui se trouvait face à lui et pointa du doigt Harry, le temps parut se figer en même temps que tous les regards devinrent plus insistants sur Harry et l'homme qui paraissait avoir vu une bête sauvage. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de la même façon de part et d'autres du pub, puis un homme brisa le silence : « C'est Harry Potter ? ».

Le jeune garçon se tourna en entendant son prénom révélant à tous son identité, cela provoqua un mouvement de foule dans tout le bar mais avant même que tout le monde puisse comprendre. McGonagall prit la nouvelle célébrité par le bras et ils disparurent dans un léger « pop », laissant la foule choqué par la visite qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Harry se retrouva dans le noir total avec la sensation d'être aussi léger qu'une plume, le monde autour de lui semblait tourner sur lui-même à une allure folle. Seule l'étreinte de la main de McGonagall lui était familière jusqu'à ce qu'un flash de lumière et la sensation d'atterrir lourdement sur ses pieds le sorte de cette « folie ». Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais la lumière lui agressa les yeux et sa tête continuait de tourner remontant petit à petit son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir convenablement, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la vielle dame l'interrogeant du regard mais celle-ci lui répondit en lui tendant un sac en papier vide.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de… » La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit dans des haut le cœur, Harry saisit le sac et s'en suivit quelques douloureuses minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une sorte de téléportation ? Et puis, c'était quoi toutes ses personnes ? Ils me voulaient quoi ? Je suis une sorte de célébrité ? « Le gamin sorcier qui ne connaissait pas la magie », c'est ça ? Votre monde est complètement fou ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une émission comique. Et pourquoi, vous habillez vous en robes avec des chapeaux pointus, c'est une mode, ici ? Vous avez la magie et vos portails, ce sont des bars sur le point de s'effondrer ? » Assena-t-il quand il put enfin parler sans que son estomac ne l'interrompe.

« Vous avez transplanez, Mr Potter. C'est ce que vous appelez une téléportation mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez faire à votre âge, il faudra attendre quelques années encore ! Pour ce qui de votre cas, effectivement, vous êtes très célèbre. Et qu'est-ce que la « mode » et une « émission » ? »

« Je comprends mieux votre super look si vous ne connaissez pas la mode » s'amusa Harry

McGonagall parut perdu et puis reprit comme si de rien était.

« Mr Potter, je vous présente le Chemin de Traverse, ici vous pourrez découvrir le monde des sorciers ! »

« J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça » répondit Harry, imaginant déjà un pays complètement fou.


	5. Chapter 5 : Un enfant perdu

Chapitre 5

La rue qui faisait face à Harry était bondée de monde dont le goût vestimentaire se rapprochait plus ou moins à celui de McGonagall. L'architecture laissa le jeune garçon pantois, aucun bâtiment n'était droit, les murs, le toit et même les fenêtres était biscornus. Parfois même les fenêtres étaient minuscules, de la taille d'une balle de baseball, Harry ne put se contenir.

Madame, je remarque que votre architecture est complètement chaostique, rien n'est droit, vos maisons sont toutes comme ça ou ce quartier est spécial ?

La vielle sorcière regarda son jeune compagnon avec amusement.

Effectivement, notre architecture ne ressemble en rien à celle des moldus. Dans notre monde l'architecture est un art et plus la maison est complexe plus celle-ci est réussi. C'est un groupe d'architecte qui a créé cette ville, il y'a plusieurs siècles et celle-ci n'a pas souffert du temps. Enfin, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Je dois effectuer une petite manipulation, je regrette de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

Sur ces derniers mots, McGonagall sortit sa baguette et tapota deux fois le front de Harry dont la cicatrice disparue et les cheveux blondir.

Voilà, cela devrait suffire pour ne plus être importuné. Fit-elle.

Que m'avez-vous fait ? s'enquit le garçon.

J'ai légèrement changer votre apparence afin que nous ne soyons plus importunés par des admirateurs à vous.

Harry se précipita vers une vitre et contempla son nouveau reflet, il était ébahi. Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était ça la magie ? Il n'y avait eu ni fumée, ni lumière ! Il n'avait rien senti ! Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, le garçon tenta de frotter à l'endroit où était censé être sa cicatrice mais rien à faire, elle était plus là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry remarqua que derrière la vitre dont il se servait de miroir se trouvait un magasin remplit par une dizaine de sorcier qui le regardait hilare. Une chaleur lui monta dans les joues, celle-ci commencèrent à virer au rouge. Il détourna rapidement la tête et revint rapidement auprès de la vielle dame qui le regardât amusé.

Bien, Monsieur Potter, vous avez fait la découverte d'un sort de camouflage, mais ! Vous allez devoir attendre d'être à l'école avant de poser toutes les questions qui bouillonnent certainement dans votre tête. Pour le moment, nous allons passer à la banque des sorciers dans lequel se trouve votre héritage.

Le passage à la banque fut tout aussi bizarre que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce monde, il n'avait plus posé de questions tellement celle-ci fusaient de part et d'autres dans sa tête. Mais, quand McGonagall ouvrait la bouche s'était comme tiré sur une ficelle et en sortir un sac de nœud. En sortant de la banque la vielle dame commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Nous devrions aller nous reposer devant une bonne tasse de thé chaude. Dit-elle toute en faisant une moue de douleur et en se couvrant le dos de sa main.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent dans un salon de thé ou la décoration semblait daté de la fin du XVIII ème siècle, Harry fixa la vielle sorcière qui buvait son thé calmement.

Madame, j'avoue que votre monde à complètement bousculer ce que j'ai appris jusqu'à maintenant et je me sens complètement perdu. Encore hier, je ne me doutais pas qu'un tel monde pouvait exister et aujourd'hui me voilà propulser dans ce monde sans famille pour m'expliquer. J'ai un esprit très cartésien même pour mon âge et la magie rentre complètement en contradiction avec tous les faits scientifique avérés qui font le monde.

McGonnagal pose sa tasse de thé et regarda un air doux son interlocuteur.

Mr Potter, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous vivez. Mais, sachez que vous n'êtes pas le premier et ni le dernier à être passer du monde moldu ou monde des sorciers et que cela n'a en rien empêcher leur intégration dans ce monde. Pour les faits scientifiques, je ne pourrais vous aider mais peut être que c'est vous un jour qui éclairera la lanterne du monde sur un lien quelconque entre la sorcellerie et la science. Bien ! Sur ces mots allons achetez vos livres qui vous aiderons surement à mieux comprendre ce monde, puis nous irons chercher votre baguette magique.

Harry eu un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps… un sentiment de nouveauté, il avait un monde entier à découvrir, à comprendre. Cela, le rendit euphorique.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une rencontre, une menace ?

Chapitre 6 :

Bonjour, je vous remercie pour vos reviews encourageante et aussi pour vos commentaires constructifs, je me suis lancé dans la fanfiction pour mieux écrire, pour m'améliorer. Vos commentaires sont l'occasion pour moi de faire toujours mieux. Encore merci, n'hésitez pas à me dire les choses négatives comme positives.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la boutique de livre était calme et mystérieuse, la poussière ambiante était comme un brouillard qui flottait au gré des courants d'airs. Le silence fut brisé lorsqu'une petite dame coiffée d'un chapeau en velours marron sortit d'un rayon pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans son antre. Le visage de la libraire se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit McGonagall.

Minerva ! Ça fait longtemps ! Je dirais une dizaine d'années au minimum ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu es toujours directrice adjointe à Poudlard avec ce chère Directeur ? Comment se porte il ?

Kateline ! Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus souvent mais j'étais très occupé ces derniers temps. Je suis toujours directrice adjointe ce qui ne m'aide pas à trouver du temps libre. Albus va très bien, passe boire une tasse de thé à l'occasion.

La libraire vint à la rencontre de ses deux visiteurs avec une pile de livres dont la couverture en cuir était marquée par les années.

Bon ! alors quel bon vent t'amène ?

Je viens pour te prendre les livres nécessaires à Mr Potter pour sa première année à Poudlard.

Kateline qui avait snobé Harry depuis le début posa les yeux sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

Approche mon garçon, nous allons te débusquer les livres qu'il te faut.

Le jeune garçon suivit la libraire entre les rayons sans un mot pendant que celle-ci, fouinait dans les immenses étagères couvertes de livres en tout genre. Un des livres se mit à bouger dans tous les sens lorsque Harry passa à proximité. La vielle dame se retourna et le rassura.

Oh ne t'en fais pas, il ne va rien te faire c'est un livre sur la pédophilie donc lorsqu'un enfant passe à proximité celui-ci devient extrêmement instable. On se demande ce qu'a bien pu écrire l'auteur là-dedans.

Harry resta bouche bée.

Vous n'avez pas lu tous les livres qui se trouvent ici ? lança-t-il à la maitresse des livres.

Bien sûr que non, certains ne sont pas du tout fait pour moi, je ne lis que de la littérature romanesque, moi !

Ah…. Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas un guide pour bien débuter dans le monde des sorciers ou un guide pour comprendre la magie ?

La vielle femme s'arrêta et regarda Harry sans rien dire, comme si elle réfléchissait. Et puis se ravisa.

Non, désolé, je n'ai pas de tels ouvrages mais si vous voulez, j'ai un livre de sort basique et intermédiaire. Et puis l'Histoire de la Magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, que voici. Devrait vous en apprendre assez sur le monde magique.

Je prendrais le livre de sort en plus, alors, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux finirent de tourner entres les rayons, Harry régla le montant de ses achats. L'argent des sorciers était complètement différent de la monnaie moldu. Dans le monde des sorciers, il n'y avait pas de billet mais cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes à assimiler lors de son passage a Gringott, la seule et unique banque des sorciers du Royaume Uni.

Alors que McGonagall et la libraire se saluait, une dernière fois tout en échangeant des amabilités. Harry se dirigeait vers l'entrée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit créant un grand halo lumineux qui l'aveugla. Il ne parvint pas à distinguer la silhouette qui venait d'ouvrir.

-Bonjour… Oh je présume que toi aussi, tu es en première année ! Je me présente Hermione Granger !

La silhouette tendit une main mais Harry ne la vit pas gêner par la lumière.

Oh ! Pardon, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais le soleil en pleine figure.

Hermione rentra dans la librairie laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. C'était une jeune fille dont la chevelure ressemblait à la crinière d'un lion, derrière se cachait un visage doux parsemés de taches de rousseur principalement vers le nez et un regard malin. La nouvelle venue tendit la main à Harry qui la saisit tout en observant, ça nouvelle interlocutrice, le jeune garçon se rappela l'épisode du Chaudron Baveur, il finit par bredouiller :

Malcolm Merys, enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

Hermione fit une moue.

Mmmh, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom… Je suis désolé mais j'ai étudier l'analyse des micros expressions récemment. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est une science qui permet de définir la véracité des propos que tient une personne en observant les muscles du visage qui sont stimulés.

Oh ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! J'avoue… J'ai menti, je m'appelle Harry Potter et d'après ce que tu viens de me faire, tu viens toi aussi du monde normal. Moi aussi, j'ai étudié cette science ! Elle est passionnante, j'ai pu l'utiliser un nombre incalculable de fois sur mon cousin Dudley. Quand il s'amusait à cacher mes livres ou des affaires à moi. Et à chaque fois je trouvais sa cachette ! Il a cru que j'étais un sorcier à la fin… Ce qui finalement s'avère vrai… !

La jeune fille s'esclaffa, elle paraissait ravie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Harry lui ne se sentait plus seul dans ce monde de « fou ».

C'est passionnant ! Alors toi aussi, tu ne viens pas de ce monde ! Je suis si heureuse de ne pas être la seule. Je fais mes courses pour la rentrée et ensuite je retourne à mon hôtel pour commencer à étudier ce monde passionnant. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? On pourrait se soutenir et mieux analyser cet univers ensemble.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall qui observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure, celle-ci vit le regard interrogateur du jeune garçon.

Eh bien, je pense que mon travail est terminé ! Mr Potter, Miss Granger, je vous laisse faire vos affaires n'oublier pas de fournitures et surtout ne rater pas le train !

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, il s'attendait à une réponse négative. Un enfant de 11 ans seul dans les rues dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas, la vielle directrice adjointe n'avait pas du tout le sens du mot « responsabilité ». Le garçon reporta son attention sur sa camarade qui avait l'air aussi ébahit que lui.

Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?

Ah ! c'est une longue histoire, on va dire que j'ai réussi grâce à une mascarade bien huilé, à leur faire croire que j'allais être escorter par un genre de tuteur magique et que les gens qui n'ont pas de sang magique ne pouvait entrer dans le monde de la magie.

Harry parut amusé ce qui fit largement sourire Hermione.

-Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi. Firent il en chœur.

Hermione fit ses emplettes au magasins de livres tout en achetant quelques livres supplémentaire car « tout savoir est bon à prendre » avait-elle dit en tendant la monnaie à la libraire. Alors qu'ils sortaient, les deux enfants se concertèrent afin de trouver leurs prochaines destinations. Il fut décidé qu'il irait d'abord acheter leur baguette, puis des affaires de potions, l'uniforme puis les animaux. C'est ainsi qu'ils arpentèrent les rues du chemin de traverse tout en demandant leurs chemins à quelques sorciers.

Les deux amies trouvèrent la boutique de baguette au bout de quelques minutes de marche, celle-ci semblait miteuse, les vitres étaient opaques par la saleté et le nom « Ollivander » commençait à perdre son « d ».

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent une petite clochette prévint le propriétaire des lieux de l'arrivée de sa clientèle, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une porte au fond s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un homme habillé très élégamment, sa robe et son chapeau était fait en un velours rouge rubis. La démarche de l'homme était souple et distingué autant qu'une démarche pouvait l'être.

Bonjour, les enfants ! Je présume que vous êtes là pour acheter vos baguettes.

Oui. Et... Commença Hermione.

Non, non, non, pas un mot, s'il vous plaît !

Sur ce l'homme commença à tourner autour de sa jeune clientèle, il les renifla, leurs souleva les bras. Il sortit même un mètre pour prendre la dimension de leurs membres et même la circonférence de leurs têtes. Puis, il s'en alla dans l'arrière-boutique ou il fit un vacarme pas possible, surement à la recherche des baguettes qu'il lui fallait. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Hermione restèrent planté au même endroit choqué par la rencontre de cet énergumène. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux boîtes qu'il tendit respectivement aux deux clients.

Le jeune garçon souleva le couvercle et il découvrit un bout de bois taillé et poli posé dans un écrin de velours tout aussi rouge que les vêtements du vendeur. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, une décharge lui parcourra le bras puis tout le corps, l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne put plus lâcher sa baguette. A côté de lui Hermione paraissait subir la même chose et Ollivander qui observait ses deux clients parut satisfait par la scène qu'il voyait.

Eh bien, il semble que je ne me sois pas trompé aujourd'hui. Cela fera 10 Gallions, s'il vous plaît.

Les enfants qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, donnèrent les 10 Gallions que leurs avait demandé le vendeur, ils le remercièrent mais alors que Harry se trouvait à la sortie. Ollivander lui lança.

Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom mais je sais que vous êtes Harry Potter comme je sais que votre amie est Hermione Granger. En revanche, ce que je ne pensais pas c'est ressentir une aura comme la vôtre. Celle-ci me rappelle celle de quelqu'un que personne ne voudrait rencontrer. Je pense que vous devriez parler avec le directeur de Poudlard, je pense qu'il sentira la même chose. Sur ce Monsieur, bonne journée.

Harry referma la porte ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, décidément avec ce monde, le jeune garçon n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un élève particulier

Chapitre 7 :

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai mis du temps mais je suis heureux d'avoir finalement écrit ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Je veux m'entrainer donc tous les avis sont bons à prendre ! Merci D

Harry et Hermione se dirigeait maintenant vers le tailleur afin d'acheter leurs uniformes à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Harry tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais aucune des pistes qu'il avait en tête n'aboutissait.

Mais sa réflexion dut s'arrêter, la devanture faisait maintenant face aux deux futurs élèves. Celle-ci, était en bois couvert par une peinture vert émeraude et au-dessus de la porte, on pouvait lire le mot « Tailleur ». Les lettres brillaient à la lumière du soleil surement à cause de leurs teintes argentées.

La jeune fille poussa la porte qui déboucha sur une boutique somptueuse et luxueuse, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge des deux compères, sa belle chevelure blonde et son air supérieur se fondait bien dans le décor « luxueux » de la boutique. Le petit blondinet tourna la tête lorsque Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans le magasin, il les observa…non, il les jaugea comme pour savoir s'ils étaient dignes de son attention.

Harry brisa le silence que la cloche de porte venait de laisser :

Bonjour.

Le garçon qui était toujours au milieu de la pièce immobile et Harry remarqua qu'il avait les bras écartés depuis le début comme un épouvantail. L'épouvantail commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la tête d'une femme dépassa de derrière le petit blond.

Oh ! Bonjour, je ne vous avais pas entendus entrer. Entrez, entrez, asseyez-vous, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent sur deux petits fauteuils en cuir rouge, quand le blond qui visiblement paraissait très mécontent de s'être fait coupé la parole, prit la parole.

J'imagine que vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et vous ?

Harry Potter et elle s'est Hermione Granger. Dit Harry, qui désignait Hermione qui s'était déjà jeté sur un bouquin pour en apprendre au plus vite.

Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Il ne se peut pas qu'un sorcier aussi célèbre que Harry Potter soit habillé comme un satané moldu, je te prie d'éviter de te moquer de moi à l'avenir. Répondit Draco sur un ton menaçant.

Eh bien, pense ce qu'il te chante.

Je pari que vous n'êtes que des Sang de Bourbe ! Vous n'avez rien à faire, ici ! Poudlard c'est pour les sorciers, les vrais ! Les Sang Pur comme moi, l'élite de ce monde. Vous n'êtes que de la Vermine ! cracha le jeune blondinet.

Harry comprit rapidement que la pensée du jeune Draco était un tantinet Aryen et que dans ce monde aussi, il y'avait un combat de race. Ce Draco n'allait pas être son ami, c'était certain. Harry avait décider de s'amuser.

Ça t'arrives souvent d'agresser les gens pour leur façon de s'habiller ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ma copine et moi, on avait voulu faire une ballade dans le monde des moldus et qu'on voulait passer incognito ? Tu es une honte pour les Sang-Pur, réfléchis un peu !

Draco surpris par la réponse de son interlocuteur ne sut quoi répondre. A ce moment, la petite femme qui s'occupait de Draco lui indiqua qu'elle avait terminé et qu'il pouvait passer prendre sa robe, le lendemain. Draco était rapidement sortis et avait jeté sur Harry et Hermione un regard mauvais, la jeune fille quant à elle n'avait pas levé le nez de son bouquin, une seule fois pendant toute la « conversation ».

Draco en sortant de la boutique s'en voulu, il avait été stupide ! Il s'était dévoilé et ce soi-disant « Harry Potter » paraissait différent des autres. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur cette Histoire de la Magie, le maitre des ténèbres avait perdu contre un bébé.. un bébé ! Comment avait-il pu régner sur le monde de la magie aussi longtemps ? Son père avait adoré Lord Voldemort, Draco en était malade. Le jeune garçon se l'était promis un jour s'est lui qui ferait du monde, un monde à son image. Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un petit sourire sadique sur le visage.

Pour le moment, il fallait régler cette affaire avec sa mère qui s'était mis en tête de tout faire pour que Draco finisse à Serpentard, il ne voulait pas être dans cette maison, cela le rendrait trop suspect au moindre incident. Puis, il serait plus facile de manipuler des personnes dont la maison est Poufsouffle, comme s'il était le loup dans la bergerie. Le choixpeau ne serait pas difficile à convaincre, il suffirait de le soudoyer ou de le menacer selon l'humeur dans laquelle serait le jeune garçon à ce moment. Draco allait aussi devoir se racheter auprès de ses deux élèves, il s'était laisser aller avec sa « stupide colère ».

Harry et Hermione venait de finir leurs essayages et quittèrent la boutique à la devanture verte. Harry se tourna vers son amie.

Bon ! Et maintenant, on va ou déjà ?

On va à l'animalerie, j'attendrais trop ce moment ! Prendre un animal, je vais choisir un chat, c'est sûr ! Et toi ?

Je ne sais pas encore, on verra.

Le jeune garçon ne se voyait pas avec un batracien ou un rapace nocturne et les chats ne faisait pas parties de ses animaux préférés.

Cette fois la boutique était beaucoup moins luxueuse et l'odeur ambiante attaqua les narines des deux amies, c'était un mélange entre l'odeur de mort et défection. Il y'avait des cages un peu partout posé en vrac avec des animaux en tout genre. Harry ne reconnut pas certains d'entre eux qui paraissaient venu d'une autre planète. Un oiseau rouge à la queue de lézard manqua de lui bruler les sourcils alors que le garçon l'observait perplexe. Hermione de son côté parcourait toutes les cages où se trouvaient les chats, elle était excitée comme un enfant découvrant les cadeaux sous le sapin.

Un vielle homme entra dans la pièce et salua les deux visiteurs, posa ses coudes sur le comptoir afin de les observer et ne sortit pas un mot de plus. Harry tenta de trouver un animal qui lui conviendrait mais il avait beaucoup parcouru toutes les cages, rien ne semblait lui convenir. Il finit par se diriger vers le vendeur.

Excusez-moi, vous ne vendez pas des animaux comme des chiens ?

'ttant moi, je vais voir si j'ai pas.

L'homme qui devait mesurez le mètre quatre-vingt-dix se glissa dans l'embrasure au fond du magasin pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une cage à la main qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

Vlà, j'ai plus que 'lui là.

Dans la cage se trouvait un louveteau dont le pelage était blanc et argenté, les yeux vairons du jeune loup étaient entourés par des tâches gris argent. Il planta ses pupilles dans celle d'Harry et c'est à ce moment qu'il sut. Il le voulait, c'est lui qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas décrire pourquoi mais dans ses yeux, il sentit quelque chose d'indescriptible. C'est comme si leurs âmes s'étaient liées d'un regard. Harry releva les yeux vers le vendeur.

Je le prends !

Wahouu, il est trop mignon et bah moi je prends lui ! lança Hermione qui arriva derrière lui avec une cage contenant un chat roux au regard doré.

Le Jeune, à l'âge adulte ton loup, ne faut pas qui morde quequ'un, c'est dangereux ! avertit le vendeur.

C'est compris et je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de risque mais qu'est-ce que ça fait une morsure à l'âge adulte ?

Ca t' transmet la Lychanthropie et pour le moment y'a po de remède.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies se retrouvèrent dehors avec plein de sacs et une cage chacun. Hermione regarda le louveteau de Harry et lança :

Va falloir faire attention quand il sera adulte.

Oh, je ne m'en fais pas, je vais l'éduquer et j'ai pu le voir au fond de lui déjà, c'est un animal très gentil. Ne me demande pas comment je ne sais pas. On fait quelques petites emplettes dans cette boutique et on rentre à ton hôtel ?

Harry désignait une petite boutique de bric à brac d'objets magique, Hermione acquiesca.

La boutique recelait d'objet en tout genre de la lampe magique à l'épluche légume ensorceler, c'était une véritable mine d'émerveillement pour les deux enfants dont le monde des sorciers n'était encore qu'un gros mystère.

Ils achetèrent tous les deux, une plume qui écrivait ce que son utilisateur pensait et un sac plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Harry s'acheta aussi une malle et Hermione acheta quant à elle une paire de lunette ensorcelé pour voir dans le noir. Après ses achats supplémentaires, ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel.


End file.
